It Was Just Honest Fun!
by whatitdobootydoo
Summary: Fred and George screw up bad and try to defend themselves. What could they possibly have done now? A whole lot of things, that’s what. Dying Professor Snape's robes pink, Creating Magical Wind to lift the girl's robes up, and too much other stuff too good


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling got to the publishers before me!! CRAP! Just Kidding!  
  
Just so you know, I've been writing a lot lately and I'm tired of using correct grammar, sorry if some things bother you but you can deal with it I'm sure. Maybe someday when I'm bored I'll go back and put quotation marks and more descriptions..but no today sadly.  
  
Summary: Fred and George screw up bad and try to defend themselves. What could they possibly have done now?!? A whole lot of things, that's what.  
  
"After filing all the complaints Dumbledore will HAVE to let me whip you or shackle you to the wall!!!" Filtch said gleefully.  
  
Fred and George were dragged in Filtch's office by their ears and thrown into hard, dusty, old armchairs. Filtch walked to the other side of his desk and sat down to face the two vigilantes.  
  
Filtch: Do you know how much trouble you are in?  
  
George: Why, No sir, what have we done, sir?  
  
Fred: Yes Mr. Filth what have we done?  
  
Filtch: Don't play lassie with me! You two are in serious trouble!  
  
Filtch took out a note pad and flipped to the 4th page.  
  
Filtch: Ahem, Dying Professor Snape's robes pink.  
  
Fred: But sir! We only did that because today Snape said if Lee got his potion right, he would dye his robes pink.  
  
George: And Lee did get the potion right! Not the potion that was given, but still he got one right so we decided to help.  
  
Filtch just glared at them.  
  
Filtch: Replacing all the owls with pigeons.  
  
Fred: They needed a break!  
  
Filtch: Telling the house elves that it was the Fourth of July.  
  
George: We can do American holidays can't we?  
  
Filtch: Enchanting the chandelier to drop kittens on anyone who acts "catty"  
  
Fred: Hey, we had to stop them somehow.  
  
Filtch: Using slugs as firewood  
  
George: Um..too much butterbeer??  
  
(A/N okay, this is starting to get annoying so I'm going to just change format right here and right now)  
  
"Enchanting brooms to trip anyone who came near." Filtch, said turning the page.  
  
"Professor Flitwick said to get as much practice as possible" Fred replied, pretending to be interested in his fingernails.  
  
"Creating Magical Wind to lift the girl's robes up," Filtch nearly yelled.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Now that was just pure entertaining fun, right my dear George?" Fred said, turning toward his twin.  
  
"That is correct my dear Fred." George said nodding.  
  
Filtch: *COUGHpervertsCOUGH*  
  
"Dumping trash on Professor Trelewny"  
  
"Hey, now she should've seen that coming!" protested Fred.  
  
"Transforming buttons into mice."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?!?"  
  
"Ordering Pay-Per-View without permission"  
  
"Your crazy! What does THAT have to do with anything?!?!?!"  
  
*Bing* Hermione's head appeared in the fire.  
  
"Hello!? Electronics can't work at Hogwarts! Why doesn't everyone know this? Am I the only one who's read "Hogwarts: A History" ?  
  
"Probably, why?" They all said.  
  
Hermione just disappeared in response.  
  
"Well, sir, it has been really nice having this conversation, but me and my fine companion really must be going now." Fred said bowing. "Have a wonderful evening! Ciao'!" They both ran from the room, straight down the hallway and into a broom closet.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Filtch roared coming down the corridor and straight past their hiding place.  
  
When he had turned the corner they burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my!" George said catching his breath again. "That was good fun!"  
  
"I know," Fred said, "Hey?" he added as he thought of something, "Wanna go watch the girls pass that tree again?!?"  
  
"Do I ever!" George said as they headed down the marble staircase.  
  
~*~Oh to joy! We all love our Fred and George! They're the QUOTE: "Whole structure of Harry Potter" UNQUOTE~*~ 


End file.
